The present invention relates to the field of network communication technologies, and specially, refers to a method and electronic device for receiving, viewing and forwarding information published on the network.
For the past few years, thanks to the rapid development of information technology, Internet and mobile communication devices such as cellphones have become indispensable material necessities in the life of youth. Internet not only enables people to keep themselves posted to social affairs and important news, but also makes communication rapid, simple and easy. With the merits of portability, mobile communication devices such as cellphones make interpersonal communication more instant and feasible anytime and anywhere.
At present, online communication software, by which people communicate over the Internet, includes MSN, QQ and others. Besides, the development of SNS (Social Network Service) communication platforms in the Internet industry also gained momentum during recent years. The major domestic SNS platforms presently include websites of Xiaonei, Kaixin, Douban and the like.
The service network of mobile communication devices has been able to interconnect with the Internet, so that it is possible for mobile communication devices to integrate with the above-mentioned online communication software or SNS communication platforms. People can exchange information with others instantly by using the communication manners provided by online communication software or SNS communication platforms via mobile communication devices.
Under the current technical circumstances, while people communicate with others by using the aforementioned online communication software via mobile communication devices, Instant Messenger (IM) software such as MSN, QQ, and so on has to be installed on the mobile communication devices. Moreover, when people log on SNS communication platforms via mobile communication devices, update information published by a user can be viewed only when they opens browsers on the mobile communication devices so as to log onto the corresponding SNS communication platforms.
During the realization of the present invention, the inventor found the following defects existing in the prior art: the above-mentioned method for communicating with other people by using online communication software or SNS platforms via mobile communication devices requires running a program or logging on a browser on the mobile communication device. This operation is not only fussy and complicated, but also hinders the strength of instant communication of mobile communication devices. For instance, when there is a user who posts update information on the SNS platform, the newly posted information can't be fed back to a mobile communication device instantly and thus the user cannot grasp the information in the first place. Instead, this update information can be watched only when the user logs on and views it on his/her own initiative. Therefore, mobile communication devices can't be fully utilized by integrating with SNS communication platforms effectively.